


The Heart

by Risquelle



Series: stealing hearts (and other body parts) [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen, M/M, Prostitutes, human heart, kind of gory, nathan is mentioned though not actually in it, serial killer nathan, the relationship is one sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risquelle/pseuds/Risquelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone's killing prostitutes. Reid thinks he knows who that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quietrook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietrook/gifts).



> My friend and I started thinking of Nathan as a serial killer and decided on this kind of universe. I'm really lame and don't know how to write well so I've written pieces of the fic skipping around and I don't know how to run them together. Thus a collection was born.

The BAU had been flown in to take care of a serial killer, stealing hearts from the victims.  The group had been there for a couple hours until another body showed up. Hotch sent Reid and Morgan to the crime scene. Once the pair arrived they readied themselves for the body.

"Same MO?" Reid asked the officers around the body, staring at the opened chest of the woman on the ground.

"Yeah, but this time we found a note attached. We're assuming it's to the BAU as the Unsub never left a note." An officer handed the pair a folded piece of paper void of blood.

"I stole their hearts like you stole mine." Morgan read aloud before bagging the paper. The rest of the scene was the same as the others besides the note. As Reid and Morgan drove back to the police station the doctor thought about what the note could mean.

'It could be one of Morgan's ex-girlfriends.' Reid thought to himself. 'Though it would be unlikely for Morgan to date anyone close to homicide.' The doctor sat in silence, contemplating the odds of anyone of the team dating someone capable of this. He ran through each person until it hit him - Nathan Harris. Spencer and Nathan had spent Nathan last night of freedom together. They had stayed in touch, writing letters to each other. Reid had heard Nathan had gotten out but he thought it was because Nathan was better.  Reid stayed locked in his thoughts before being jerked out as Morgan announced they were at the station.

It was almost midnight when Reid received contact from Nathan again. The rest of the group had left, wanting to get some sleep before another long day. Reid left to get some coffee and when he got back, a box sat on the table. It was red with pink and white ribbons tied around it. Without hesitation the doctor began undoing the bow, opening the box, and promptly getting hit with nausea. Inside the box sat a human heart. Spencer grabbed for gloves before moving to touch it. Another wave of nausea hit him; the heart was warm. This was a fresh heart from the killer, from Nathan. Reid called the rest of the team, telling them he would explain why once they arrived. As he waited he noticed the note next to the box. He opened the folded paper, hopeful for an explanation for this, but greeted with, ‘Have a heart of mine.’

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe one day I'll find a way to connect the pieces but for now they're gonna be separate.


End file.
